Thunder Rolls
by lovelychica18
Summary: DnA its cute and funny. Drama part coming later.
1. Chapter 1

It is 6 am in the morning and Aiden has just woken up, she could hear that the baby had just started crying, her 5 year old daughter was getting ready for her very first day of school, and her middle child was still asleep along with her husband. She gets out of bed to go to the guest room, upon discovering no one was in there she heads back to her room. "Danny?" she asked still not fully awake.

She can hear her husband mumble, the basic what, with his face in his pillow. "Nikki isn't in her room." Aiden practically complains.

"Aid you know she goes jogging every morning." Danny replies as he rolls over. They here the door down stairs slam shut. "Speaking of her."

"I'm back." A young girl shouts after taking a deep breath. She grabs a bottle of water out of the fridge and jogs up stairs. She wearing black sweat pants, and a white tank top and her hair is pulled back revealing her ice blue eyes. She realizes the baby is screaming. As she reaches the top of the stairs she sees Aiden.

"Nikki can you calm Chole down while I get Alexis ready for school." Aiden pleaded.

"Sure, Damian still asleep?" Nikki asks as she heads to the baby's room down the hall.

"Yeah, but not for long." Aiden answers as she heads the opposite direction. She enters the room where she is practically tackle by her daughter Alexis.

"Mommy, guess what!" the little girl asked excitingly.

"What?" Aiden asked knowing she already knew the answer to her question. But asked it any way. 'She has got to much energy this early in the morning' Aiden thought to herself

"I'm starting kindergarten today!" she said enthusiastically.

"I know its exciting." An idea popped into her head. "Seeing as your ready to go, go wake your father up."

The little girl smiled, she had the exact smile her father has. "Ok" she says quickly and runs out of the room. Aiden walks out into the hallway and waits.

Alexis creeps into her parents bedroom. She goes to her mothers side of the bed and crawls on to it, she stands up and walks over to her father who is still asleep. As soon as she standing right next to him she starts jumping and yelling. "Daddy, daddy wake up!" Danny sit up lighting fast and looks at his daughter.

"Your mother put you up to this." Danny asked groggily. The little girl laughed and nodded. He knew Aiden had put their daughter up to it mainly because he could hear her laughing in the hallway. "I'm gonna get you for that." Danny yells.

Aiden pops her head in the door way. "Oh come how else would I have gotten you up?" she asked still laughing.

"I could think of some ways." he replied smiling. He turns to Alexis "Go see how Aunt Nikki is holding up with Chole." Danny tells her.

"Ok." She give him a kiss on the cheek and starts out the door. "Love you Daddy, Love you Mommy." And with that she heads to the baby's room.

"Come on and help me with breakfast." Aiden said. Danny nods his head and gets up and walks over to her. And kisses her passionately on the lips.

"She's starting kindergarten today." he said semi pouting.

"I know she keeps telling all of us that." Aiden said laughing. They head downstairs and start making breakfast.

In the baby's room, Chole is finally quite and back sleeping. Alexis is standing on a chair watching her little sister, while Nikki also watches.

"Aunt Nikki what are you going to do today with out me?" Alexis asks.

Nikki smiles and replies. "Well NYU is going to be opening soon, so I got to go register for classes."

"Oh, you gonna take Damien and Chole with you?"

"Well of course, I wouldn't leave them here by themselves silly." Nikki replies laughing.

"Oh, why are you going to be the same thing mommy and daddy do?" Alexis asks curiously she loved her Aunt very much.

"Because if always been interested in crime scene, mainly cause when I was little your dad was studying to become what he is today it fascinated me." Nikki explained. "Come on lets go wake up your brother, and go eat breakfast. Mom and Dad are gonna take you to school, and I'll pick you up."

"Ok" she jumps off the chair and runs to the room next to the baby's.

"Alexis don't even think about yelling." Nikki tells her as she quickly leaves the baby's room and goes to the next room.

"Aww come on it takes out all the fun." the little girl complains.

"You don't want to wake the baby."

"Fine" And with that Alexis gently shook her brother. "Damien wake up." she exclaimed and it did the trick the 3 year-olds eyes shot open. He starts mumbling something completely un heard of.

"Come on" Nikki says and she picks him and starts for the stairs. Alexis follows her. They can smell eggs and bacon downstairs as they walk down the stairs. "Umm smells good." she comments as they enter the kitchen

Alexis sits down and her mother gives her a plate of eggs and bacon as Nikki puts Damion in his seat. Danny pours his self a cup of coffee and sits down. "Your going to the campus today?" he asked his sister.

"Yeah, got to register for classes." Nikki says as she helps Aiden finish breakfast.

Half an hour later Aiden is standing the doorway saying good bye to Damien while Danny gets Alexis in the. He's having a little difficulty cause she's so full of energy and is excited. Finally after telling her nicely to calm down a few times he and Aiden are off taking her to school. When they get there, Danny and Aiden walk her to her classroom. They don't go in, but once they get to the door way Aiden kneels down and pushes her daughter brown hair out of her face "Be good and have fun ok?" she tells her. Alexis nods and gives her a hug and then gives her father one too, she goes into the classroom almost running. Danny and Aiden head back to the car. He puts his arm around her shoulder and kisses her. And with that they head to work.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Aiden's POV

I sat staring out the window as Danny drove us to work. 'My kids are growing up to fast.' I thought to myself. I guess Danny knew I was distratcted by something because as he slowed the car down at a red light he reached over and started to tickle me. "Danny!" I exclaimed.

"Oh come on I can't stand it when your so quiet and staring out the window. Thinking about Alexis?" he questioned me. That was my Danny always could tell what I was think when no one else could.

"Yeah" I answered sighing. "She's growing up so fast. Not to mention she has that same smile you got." I added.

"Hey she has your beauty and also your michevous ways." Danny said smiling at me.

"I just told her to wake you up." I stated putting my hands up saying I'm innocent.

"Yeah like I told you she has your mischevous ways and didn't have to be told 'go jump on the bed and scream Daddy Daddy wake'" he tried to imitate our daughter and it was funny to watch.

"Yeah yeah yeah." I said as I got out of the car, cause by then we had arrived. He walked over to me after I got out and wrapped his right arm around my waist and pulled me close to him.

He leaned in and whispered in my ear. "You we could get my sister to watch the kids tonight and we could go out and have some fun, maybe even find robospanker."

I started laughing like crazy. "Yes I'd love to go out and have some have but you take me any where near any robospanker, it will be you who will be spanked." I stated.

"Fine." Danny said and he kissed the top of my head and we walked into the crimelab.

Flack was there. "Well if it isn't the Messers." he said smiling. "You guys doing anything tonite, Makka and I are going out you wanna join?" he asked.

"Sure " I said, and we continued to walk to the lockers, when we got there Danny gave me he pouting look.

"Why?" he asked me.

"Because I don't want you to take me anywhere near anything that spanks. Besides that there our friends and co-workers." I told flattly.

"Fine" 'he caved in yes!' I thought to my self. But what I hadn't notice was that Danny had a towel in his locker. When I turned around to grab my jacket he whiped me. I jumped to the sky. "Ha!" Danny said smiling with his victory.

"Your so going to pay" I said and slammed my locker shut.


End file.
